Online analytical processing (OLAP) is an integral part of most data warehouse and business analysis systems. OLAP services provide for fast analysis of multidimensional information. For this purpose, OLAP services provide for multidimensional access and navigation of the data in an intuitive and natural way, providing a global view of data that can be “drilled down” into particular data of interest. Speed and response time are important attributes of OLAP services that allow users to browse and analyze data online in an efficient manner. Further, OLAP services typically provide analytical tools to rank, aggregate, and calculate lead and lag indicators for the data under analysis.
In OLAP, information is viewed conceptually as cubes, consisting of dimensions, levels, and measures. In this context, a dimension is a structural attribute of a cube that is a list of members of a similar type in the user's perception of the data. Typically, there are hierarchy levels associated with each dimension. For example, a time dimension may have hierarchical levels consisting of days, weeks, months, and years, while a geography dimension may have levels of cities, states/provinces, and countries. Dimension members act as indices for identifying a particular cell or range of cells within a multidimensional array. Each cell contains a value, also referred to as a measure, or measurement. Queries are created to access the data within the cube. It is important that this access be performed in an efficient manner.